


I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

by zoran



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoran/pseuds/zoran
Summary: Taeyang doesn’t like coffee, Zuho doesn’t know how to human, and all of Rowoon’s friends are handsome.(Taeyang thinks he might be in love.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin/gifts).



> title comes from Taylor Swift ~~Enchanted, to be more specific~~ just because ~~_of reasons_~~
> 
> Gifted to my ~~lovely~~ sister who never gets tired of hyping SF9 up (and has consequently dragged me into the fandom), because I wanted to do something nice for her on Christmas.  
>  ~~Love ya, sis' ♡~~

Zuho has the sharpest eyes Taeyang’s ever seen, which would be quite scary if he also weren’t the most awkward person Taeyang’s ever met. They haven’t known each other for that long — Zuho just happens to be a friend of a friend who needed a place to crash, and besides the fact that Taeyang had been struggling with rent lately, Rowoon would never ask him to share his apartment with someone he didn’t trust. So here they are, a week later, side by side on a tiny table sharing the barely edible cereal corns Taeyang never knows why he buys. It also just happens to be the first time Zuho sees him without accidentally sticking his elbow on the butter pot or hitting the milk box and making a mess and Taeyang would be mad about the waste of food if he didn’t find it so endearing.

Here’s the thing: they’re not friends. They haven’t even talked much after that first day, and it may be the weirdest thing ever, living with someone and not even knowing them that much. Taeyang is a naturally social person — Dawon even calls him a social butterfly —, but it’s hard to talk to someone when you barely see them. He and Zuho just happen to have completely different schedules; he has no idea what Zuho does while he’s on college, during morning, or on his dance classes, later, and when he comes home, by six or seven p.m, Zuho is going out with a ridiculously long jacket and a scarf that certainly has seen better days. He has no reason otherwise to find Zuho so endearing but — he does. Dear god, he  _ does _ .

So, it’s not only the fact that they only sometimes see each other, it’s also the fact that he maybe, kind of, thinks that Zuho is  _ cute _ , a bit too much on the handsome side, and Taeyang more often than not feels a little bit of anxiousness building at the pit of his stomach when he stares at the other for a second too long. It’s not as if Zuho is going to even  _ see _ him — not with how he flushes and looks away whenever Taeyang is near —, but Taeyang can’t help it.

(Gods help him, Taeyang is about 80% sure that all of Rowoon’s friends are handsome — the traitor could’ve at least  _ warned _ him.)

“So. Uh.” he starts, then drifts off when Zuho lifts his head to stare at him. He’s  _ adorable _ , Taeyang thinks, with his hair sticking up to all directions and eyes glassy with sleep. He even has a pillow mark on the left side of his face. “How was your week?”

Zuho blinks at him.

“Nice. It was… Nice.”

He talks slowly, probably half-asleep still. Taeyang eyes the clock over the counter and — yep. It’s barely six in the morning. If Zuho is as much of a night person as Taeyang think he is, then he probably won’t even realize he’s awake until eight or something. Which is a pity — they could talk while he ways for the time to go out and get his bus to the dance studio. Taeyang doesn’t think he can stand being quiet for more than an hour.

“Do we have coffee?”

The question surprises him out of his thoughts. Coffee?

“Hmm… Nope. I don’t think we have.” Taeyang doesn’t even  _ like _ coffee. He doesn’t think he even owns a coffee pot or anything of sorts. He’s about to ask why the question when he sees the way Zuho’s shoulders drop, as if there couldn’t possibly be a worse news than the fact that they don’t have coffee.

“Oh.”

_ Oh _ . What does it mean? Is Zuho one of those people who need coffee in the morning? Taeyang does the math mentally. He doesn’t think he has enough money to spend on a coffee machine, or even on buying coffee from a shop everyday. But one day or another wouldn’t hurt, right? If Zuho agrees, maybe they can save a bit for a few months and…

Taeyang shakes his head. He’s getting ahead of himself. He doesn’t know for how long Zuho will be staying — that wasn’t exactly specified on that first day. Maybe he should be searching for another roommate before Zuho sorts his things and moves out.

Still.

“There’s a coffee shop just a few streets from here. I could take you there, if you want.”

(He needs to work a bit on his self-control. It’s gonna get him in trouble one of these days.)

  
  


Zuho, Taeyang comes to find out, is just as awkward everywhere else as he is in the apartment. He trips on a chair and almost ends hitting the ground with his face — Taeyang doesn’t know whether to be grateful or mortified that it happens just as he turns to ask the other what he wants to order. On one hand there’s the fact he probably just saved Zuho from the embarrassment and possible pain — on the other...

“Sorry” comes the muffled voice from the face on his coat, even though Zuho makes no move whatsoever. But Taeyang’s not sure he can talk — he also doesn’t move.

They probably would’ve stayed that way forever if the barista hadn’t coughed awkwardly on the other side of the counter.

(On a side note, Taeyang really just wants to regret all his life choices.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I wanted to thank all of you who gave this fic a kudo or a bookmark. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> ~~I also hope you're enjoying this attempt at fluff, sis'~~

There are three things Taeyang learns at the course of the next month.

First, Zuho doesn’t only  _ love _ coffee, he probably can’t  _ function _ without it. Taeyang has had enough awkward silences at saturday mornings and shared trips to the coffee shop at the weirdest hours to know.

Second, Zuho has absolutely no sense of space, and no memory whatsoever. He’s a clingy sleepwalker, he has no survival instinct, and the last time Taeyang has let him go alone to the coffee shop he got lost — it was  _ three in the morning _ , and Rowoon will never forgive them for not exchanging phone numbers so Zuho could call  _ him _ for help instead.

Third, and more importantly, Taeyang is about fifty, okay sixty-seven, maybe 75% sure he has a crush on his roommate. Which is not ideal at all, but, honestly, how could anyone blame him? Zuho cries watching  _ Naruto _ , for god’s sake! He hums along to BTS songs when they start playing anywhere near — their next door neighbour is probably a fan, and from the amount of times he’s heard the same music, Taeyang could probably sing along himself —, he even dances a little when he thinks Taeyang isn’t watching! (Or when he thinks he’s alone. That time in the kitchen was kinda awkward. They manage to pretend that never happened, though.)

Besides, there’s also the fact that Zuho is  _ adorable _ , in every possible sense of the word. Taeyang isn’t only thinking about the fact that he’s handsome — as a person, Zuho also happens to be amazing. He’s shy, a lot, one of the shyest people Taeyang ever talked to. He doesn’t talk much, but when he does, dear  _ god _ — he gets that glint in his eyes, that kind of excitement that bleeds through someone’s words and infects everyone near. Taeyang would never tire of hearing him talk, even if it’s about anime and things he has no knowledge about. He’s also a great listener — when Taeyang wants to share something that got him upset, when he wants to talk about college and his colleagues, or the people at the dance studio.

Sure, Taeyang still isn’t really sure what Zuho does for a living — it’s something music related, and his time shifts are a mess, but that’s about everything Taeyang understood about the job —, but that’s not exactly a major point. He doesn’t think it is.

(He’s still not sure what Inseong works on, either. He just knows it’s something highly suspicious that sent Jaeyoon into a fit of laughter when he found out. Taeyang is almost afraid to ask.)

Anyway. The point is: they still don’t see each other a lot. Just because they’ve found a common ground and are getting accustomed to each other doesn’t mean things have magically changed — Taeyang still comes back home just in time to see Zuho going out. Yeah, maybe now his routine includes a lot more of nodding and friendly pats on each others backs, that is nice enough, but there’s also the downside of waking up at odd hours in the morning because Zuho is stubborn enough to keep trying going alone to the coffee shop even though he never manages to actually do it.

(Taeyang has already asked him if he knows how to use Google Maps. Zuho does — but, apparently, he also has a lot of bad luck, because not even the app works with him. Taeyang doesn’t dare to ask him if he wants a map — he’s afraid the other will be offended by it.)

So, there’s still a lot of awkwardness between them, and this is something Taeyang would rather change. Preferably as soon as possible. It’s weird to be stuck in that place of a relationship where you’re not exactly a stranger, but you’re also not a friend, and he doesn’t think Zuho feels comfortable enough to take the first step. Just the other day Taeyang saw him for the first time outside the apartment and Zuho seemed barely able to keep himself from throwing his things at the nearest person and running away — or maybe Taeyang just surprised him, who knows.

Well, whatever. Cutting the story short, Taeyang has a Plan, capitalization needed, and nothing is going to stop him.

  
  
  


Okay, maybe something is going to stop him. That Something, capitalization also needed, is himself. His anxiousness, if he has to be a bit more specific. It’s been two full minutes since the second he entered the apartment, bumped on Zuho and offered him a smile that was quietly returned.

It’s also been thirty seven seven seconds (and counting) that he’s been staring at the other, and he thinks it might be starting to seem weird. Which is not nice at all.

“So, uh, do you want to watch a movie or something?” he finally says, and barely resists the urge to facepalm. It wasn’t what he had planned asking. “I meant!” well, it actually  _ was _ , kinda, but not like that. “Uh.”

A second of silence goes by.

“Saturday night?” Zuho finally says, and  the tip of his ears are turning a pretty shade of pink. It might be just the cold or something, but it’s still cute.

“I pay for the tickets and you buy the popcorn?” Taeyang offers. He feels giddy already.

This time, Zuho’s smile feels just a bit more warm than it was before.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~they're both dorks and I regret nothing~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter until now D:  
>  ~~but Rowoon makes an appearance :D~~

It’s Wednesday when Taeyang comes home a bit earlier than usual to find Rowoon sitting on his couch with an expression that says something must’ve gone wrong — which must be some misunderstanding because  _ nothing ever happens on Wednesday _ . But it’s been awhile since Taeyang has last seen him and had a nice, long conversation, so he ignores the feeling of impending doom, puts on a bright smile and walks over.

“Hey, hyun-”

“Zuho has adopted a cat.”

What?

“ _ What _ ?”

Rowoon sighs.

“So… We had been coming back from that coffee shop he likes so much — and I should’ve warned you about that, but I honestly forgot, sorry —, and there was a cat abandoned in a box, and Zuho said, I don’t know, something about a spiritual connection or something, and I couldn’t convince him to-”

“You wanted him to just leave the cat there?!” Taeyang is horrified. How can Rowoon even  _ suggest _ that?!

“Oh my god, not you too.” Rowoon pinches the bridge of his nose. “Of course that was not the plan! I just meant that he shouldn’t just take the thing without talking to you first, since you’re sharing the apartment and all. But then he wouldn’t hear me and just came running back — I’m still questioning myself how he even got here alive, if you want to know —, and now he’s locked in his room because he says he doesn’t trust me.” he finishes with an air of finality and sighs again.

“Uh. You’ve just called the cat ‘the  _ thing _ ’, hyung, of course Zuho wouldn’t trust you.”

Rowoon gives him a  _ look _ .

“Okay, okay, hyung, I’m going to talk to him.”

  
  


Taeyang isn’t sure what Rowoon was thinking when he sent  _ him _ to talk to Zuho. Maybe something along the lines of ‘convincing Zuho that staying with the cat is not ideal’. It’s not, but only if he considers that it’s going to take a bit more time for them to be able to buy the coffee machine — which means more impromptu trips to the coffee shop at odd hours, but, hey. Taeyang  _ loves _ animals.

So if when Zuho looks at him with eyes as wide as the moon and promptly launches into an explanation as to why they  _ could _ , maybe,  _ possibly _ ,  _ please _ , stay with the cat, Taeyang is quick to tell him that, yeah, okay, sure, no problem, they can stay with the cat…

Well. Taeyang  _ does _ love animals.

(Rowoon gives him another  _ look _ . Taeyang reflects all his existence up until that point.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter D: but I promise next will be longer ~~probably the biggest chapter in this fic~~ :3c

In retrospect, it is really counterproductive having a cat.

Don’t get him wrong, it’s not like Taeyang doesn’t love the pet — its tiny paws and tiny ears and tiny nose. It’s cute, all gray and yellow-eyed, mostly well behaved, and Taeyang melts just a bit when it purrs against his leg or curls up on one of his shoulders to sleep. They would get along perfectly fine if not for one small detail:

Zuho  _ also  _ loves the cat. A lot. Actually, scratch that, Zuho  _ venerates  _ the cat. Taeyang doesn’t need to do anything — Zuho cleans the sand box, puts food on the bowl, he even vacuums the couch when it’s needed. Which doesn’t necessarily mean much, sure, or shouldn’t mean much — except for the part where all this attention is making Taeyang jealous. Of a cat.  _ Taeyang is jealous of a cat _ , dear god, when did he sink so low?

(Probably when he started to crush on a boy that drinks way too much coffee at dawn. He tries not to think about it.)

  
  


“Taeyang.”

“Hm?”

He’s sitting on the ground.  _ The ground _ . And pretending to be as comfortable as he could possibly be while watching the movie because no matter how jealous he is of the cat, Taeyang doesn’t have the  _ heart _ to take the pet’s place on the couch — even if it’s right beside Zuho.

“It’s cold.”

Oh. Okay. Not what he was expecting — not that he  _ was _ expecting anything —, but, hey, Taeyang can manage.

“Do you want me to bring you a blanket or something?” he could do that. Maybe.

“Uh. No.” there’s a second of silence. Taeyang wants to turn to face him, but then the protagonist does something amazingly stupid on the screen and he can’t just tear his eyes away. “Do you want to sit here? With- with me, I mean?”

_ This _ manages to make him ignore Thomas and his apparent knack for ignoring what people tell him, and Taeyang is ready to tell him ‘but the cat’ when he realizes that the cat in question is comfortably curled up over Zuho’s legs, leaving a nice space for him on the couch.  _ Thank god _ , Taeyang thinks, and is quick to rise to his feet and sit again, this time on a blissfully softer surface, pushing his knees up to his chest so he can regain some warmness.

“Here.” Zuho says, and Taeyang’s heart does a whole set of olympic saults in his chest when he feels an arm circling his shoulder.  _ Zuho’s arm _ .

“Thanks.” he’s flushing bright red, he knows. He hopes Zuho’s not paying much attention to his face right now.

A whole set of minutes passes. Taeyang discreetly leans on Zuho’s shoulder, mindful not to disturb the cat and not make it seem like he’s doing it  _ on purpose _ or something like that. He’s, uh, he’s cold, okay? It has nothing, zero percent, to do with the fact that Zuho is kind of incredibly warm and soft and comfy.

…

He should’ve probably left the comfy part out, shouldn’t he?

“Taeyang.” Zuho says, and he almost jumps out of his skin.

“Yes?” Taeyang prays that none of his thoughts are showing on his face. It would be really embarrassing.

“I… Can I name him?” Zuho asks, shyly. “Our cat.” he adds quietly, when Taeyang looks at him without understanding.

“Sure!” of course he can. It’s not like Taeyang’s picky with names or anything like that. “What do you want to call him?”

For a second, Zuho’s hand tightens on Taeyang’s shoulder. Then, quietly, almost hesitant and so low Taeyang probably wouldn’t hear him if he weren’t so close, Zuho answers.

“Tyangie.”

(Actually, ignore everything Taeyang’s said before. The cat is like  _ his son _ or something.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~smooth, zuho, smooth~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You guys know what is Tyangie, right? (I'm not sure this is how it's spelled, but let's pretend it is) Just in case you don't know, [here is a photo of he (them?) and Taeyang.](http://i.imgur.com/Pr35Tdog.jpg)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, here I come with the last chapter! :D  
> I'm not talking much here because otherwise I'll get emotional (ಥ_ಥ) I see you guys at the end notes ;u;
> 
> ~~ps: rowoon makes another appearances~~

Zuho feels that Rowoon is judging him. In fact, Zuho has been friends with Rowoon for long enough to  _ know _ that Rowoon is judging him, and this has nothing to do with the fact that the other is massaging his own temples while wearing an expression of extreme suffering — it’s more like a certainty rooted deep within his soul that no matter what he does, in 90% of the situations, Rowoon is  _ so. done. with him _ .

“Why don’t you just tell him?” his best friend of long time asks. His voice sounds strained, as if he’s holding himself back from swearing every bad word he knows and cursing all of Zuho’s past and future generation.

Zuho wants to fire him from his best friend job.

“How can you  _ say _ that?” he gasps, and his grip on his cup of coffee is so tight his knuckles are turning white. “Rowoon, I already told you I can’t- I can’t  _ do _ that!”

He can’t. He’s tried before, that one time Taeyang asked him out — he  _ had _ asked him out, hadn’t he? Or had it been a friendly-hang-out-not-entirely-a-date thing? —, and the only thing that came out of his mouth was a mortifying “there’s popcorn on your hair”, which had  _ nothing _ to do with what he planned out and is probably the reason why Taeyang won’t ever ask him out again. But then, Zuho just can’t  _ help _ it; it’s as if his insides turn a mushy, unbearably warm and anxious ball of things he can’t put into words whenever Taeyang so much as looks his way. (He thinks he’ll never forget the feeling of sticking his elbow into a butter pot because Taeyang smiled at him so softly that for a second Zuho forgot he was an actual human being — he felt like his soul had ascended into a higher plane or something because  _ good gods no one can be so beautiful and still be real _ .)

Besides, how can he leave it like that? Just saying that Taeyang is possibly, one hundred percent certainly, the most handsome guy Zuho’s ever met doesn’t cut it. He also happens to be impossibly funny, and nice, and cute, and he doesn’t seem to mind that Zuho is awkward.  _ He let him stay with the cat and even name it _ , for crying out loud! If this isn’t some kind of heaven’s tip to the fact that they’re made for each other, Zuho might just quit his romantic life once and for all.

“Oh my god, when did I start playing the love guru for you?” Rowoon laments, and Zuho throws a pillow at his face just because he can. “But, seriously, I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him out or something? He may get a hint if you make it clear that is a date.”

“I, uh… I kind of get really nervous when he looks at me? And then I- I don’t know! I keep saying things I’m not supposed to say, and at this point I bet he thinks I’m crazy or… Or something.”  _ that  _ without mentioning the fact that he still doesn’t know how to get to that coffee shop and has to keep waking Taeyang up at weird hours to take him there.

Rowoon is quiet for what seems a long time. Zuho takes a sip of his coffee and tries to take comfort on the fact that at least  _ Tyangie _ — comfortably curled on his lap — loves him.

“Look.” Rowoon sighs. “Taeyang is a really nice guy, okay? So believe me when I say that if he rejects you, and before you start sulking pay attention to the fact that I’m not saying he will, he won’t be an asshole with you. It won’t hurt to try, right?”

“It may.”

“It  _ won’t _ . And, if anything, at least you’ll stop worrying yourself sick about it.”

Zuho resists the urge to bite on his thumb.

“If things turn more awkward than they have to be, do I still have that spot on your couch?”

Rowoon rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, you still have that spot on my couch.”

(Zuho prefers not to comment on the cat — maybe he and Taeyang will have to talk about shared guardianship or something.)

  
  


Zuho  _ is _ planning, or trying to, but Taeyang beats him to the actual act of asking the other out. It’s something simple, they’re only going to the coffee shop Zuho likes so much, and maybe going back home together later, but Zuho musters up his courage and tells himself that today is going to be the day he confesses his affections to the other.

(Or something like that, he guesses.)

They go in together; Zuho with his favourite scarf — the poor thing needs retirement but he’s emotionally attached, dammit, he can’t let go  — and Taeyang with a pretty black coat that seems just warm enough. The walk until the coffee shop is uneventful and maybe even a bit boring. When they sit down, Taeyang orders a chocolate cake that has strawberry in it, and Zuho orders only his usual coffee because he’s not really hungry right now.

They talk — mostly about random and sometimes useless things, but they talk, and Zuho is glad he hasn’t managed to do something awkward up until now. It would be quite a nice date — is it a date? In his head it  _ is  _ — if not for the fact that Taeyang seems… Well. Not uncomfortable, maybe, but a bit sad? So Zuho can’t help but to ask him about it, after the other topics have kinda died down.

“Is anything wrong?”

Taeyang starts shaking his head before he apparently changes his mind. Still, he takes his time with answering.

“Well… Uh…  _ I kinda eavesdropped on your conversation with Rowoon hyung but I swear it wasn’t my intention to! _ ” he says it all in a rush, so fast that Zuho almost can’t understand him.

Almost.

“You… Eavesdropped us?” he asks, kind of breathless. Inside his head there are lots and lots of tiny, mini-Zuhos running around screaming wildly, chanting something along the lines of ‘he knows’, and Zuho wonders if it’s too late to down his coffee in one go and run for his life.

“You… You’re moving out?” Taeyang asks back, and everything seems to come to a screeching halt. Zuho frowns in confusion. “It’s just, you were saying something about your spot on his couch or something?”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . That.

“I’m… I’m not moving out, I mean, unless you want me to?” Zuho says, uncertainly.

Taeyang looks conflicted for a second.

“Of course I don’t want you to, I mean, I-” and then he drifts off.

Zuho feels that he’s missed something, but he’s too afraid to ask, so he doesn’t.

A few hour pass by. They try to strike up another conversation, but it’s… Weird. So both of them just kind of give up, finish their orders and keep side by side in silence.

This is, until the clock hits 5pm and Taeyang sighs.

“So, I… I kind of have things to do, then… I’ll be going now.” Taeyang grimaces, and actually looks like he’s about to apologize.

“Oh, okay, nice.” Zuho wants to say. Taeyang won’t feel guilty, nothing different will happen, life will go on... What comes out of his mouth instead is a loud “I am in love with you!”, which causes Taeyang to stop whatever it is that he’s just about to do, and Zuho’s pretty sure the barista behind the counter, the only other soul in the coffee shop, is watching them curiously.

“Uh?”

“I didn’t mean to, I swear! It’s just, you’re so handsome and cool, and your hair looks so soft, and you treat me some nicely even though I keep giving you headaches and dropping your things and waking you up at dawn because I have no sense of space and keep getting lost even though it’s been  _ months _ , and also the fact that I brought home a cat without asking and named it like you and you didn’t even mind, and, and your eyes are so pretty and bright and, and I like hearing your voice, and sometimes I, uh, _ Ireallywanttokissyou _ .”

He says it all in one go.  _ Everything _ . And then he hides his face in his hands because  _ dear god, way to go, Zuho _ . This has to be the worst confession in the history of confessions. He’ll  _ never _ live this down.

(There’s a mini-Rowoon in his head that is pinching the bridge of his nose and judging him.)

“You want to- oh.”

_ Oh _ .

“Zuho? Zuho, look at me.” he doesn’t  _ want to _ . Not really. His face feels really hot, and he doesn’t trust his self-control to know he’s not going to burst into tears the moment he looks at Taeyang again. “Zuho?  _ Please _ .”

Damn Taeyang and his careful fingers that push his hands away from his face because Zuho can’t tell him no when he talks like that.

“I… I like you too.” he says, and for one second Zuho forgets how to breath. (He is honestly just happy that he hasn’t actually burst into tears. That would be awkward.) “I mean! I’m in love with you too… I’ve been for a long time already, I guess.” his heart is beating really, really fast. Zuho prays to whatever deities that are paying him attention right now that Taeyang can’t hear it. “You’re… You’re very cute, and shy, and it’s endearing, and… The way you act with Tyangie, I… Actually, I was kinda jealous at first.”  _ of our cat _ , Zuho wants to ask, but ends up choosing against it. “And, uh, sorry that my confession isn’t anything nice like yours, I just… You kinda caught me off guard.” Taeyang offers him a hesitant smile.

Zuho stares at him. Taeyang’s eyes  _ are _ nice, and really bright, too, but, even though his hands are trembling and his knees feel weak, Zuho knows Taeyang isn’t  _ intimidating _ . He’s — warm. Really, really nice and warm, and Zuho wants to keep staring at him forever.

“Can I, uh, can I kiss you?” he asks, finally, quietly, afraid that talking will break the moment.

Taeyang blinks at him and, just as quietly, whispers back a “yes”.

(Somewhere in his mind, a mini-Zuho faints.)

The first thing he notices about Taeyang’s lips is that they’re really soft, and feel actually comfortable against his own. The second thing he notices is that Taeyang’s mouth tastes like strawberry and chocolate cake, which makes him wonder if maybe Taeyang is feeling the taste of coffee in his mouth, too.

The third thing he realizes is that his hands have found their way to Taeyang’s shoulders, and he’s clutching at them way too hard. He lets go.

“Uh.” he says, quite coherently.

“That was-”

“Nice.”

“Yeah.”

Taeyang smiles at him, flushing all the way up to the tip of his ears. Zuho smiles back, and he knows he’s just as red, if not more.

They probably would’ve stayed that way forever if the barista hadn’t coughed awkwardly on the other side of the counter.

(On a side note, Taeyang’s coat makes a nice place for him to hide his face. Really.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ಥ_ಥ) my babies (ಥ_ಥ) ~~they're both idiots omg i love them~~
> 
> First things first, I hope you liked your gift, sis' :D I tried making this as cute as I could possibly do, me being like I am and all :3
> 
> Secondly, I would like to thank all of you who gave me kudos, sent comments and bookmarked. 찬희彡휘영 (Kookienism), AnieliKace, cutekyunnie, dan_and_bands, desiderate, bright_light, tsukikei, gyeomies and all of you, 11 nonies, my sincere gratitude for giving this story a chance :D
> 
> I sincerely hope this isn't going to end up being my one and only fanfiction in this fandom ~~I already have more plotbunnies brewing in my head D:~~ but for now I guess this is a goodbye ;u;
> 
> Again, thanks to all of you, and I hope you have nice holidays! (´･ω･`)


End file.
